Attack on Rural fields
The Attack on Rural Fields Also known as The Battle of the Hills was a major turning point in the Kid War, and was also known as one of the most largest engagements of the entire conflict fought between the Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door, at Rural Fields Pennsylvania, It was also the biggest major event to take place on Kids Next Door Territory as well, having to have been apart of the major KTD Invasion of Kids Next Door Pennsyilvania. The Battle was known at first to be a three sided engagement between the 3 factions of Europe, New York and North Carolina forces of the Kid Titans of Demoral against the Kids Next Door Pennsylvanian faction. The Battle ended in Kids Next Door victory, after reinforcements from the countries of New Jersey, Japan, China and Maryland arrived and finally were able to repel the KTD attack on Moon Town, and reclaim much of the ground that they had lost during the KTD Ground Invasion. The Battle was known to be the first most destructive event to ever occur in the history of Child Warfare, and resulted into much of the farmlands including Tree House and Building Block fortresses left burning, the Battle also weakened the Pennsylvania faction of the Kids Next Door and forced it out of the War, but while at the same time the Battle had also managed to weaken the Kid Titans of Demoral's Europan North Carolina and New York factions. The Failure at Rural Fields would later lead the Kid Titans of Demoral's failed Invasion in other parts of Pennsylvania, where despite maintaining some advantages even after this event, it's Invasion of the Kids Next Door held State after having to have been beaten in both the Battles of Regis, along with the loss of its fleet over Markov, which resulted in the Kids Next Door successfully forcing the Kid Titans of Demoral out of Pennsylvania by February 15th, 1998. Prelude First Stages A Disguised KTD Air Invasion The Kids Titan of Demoral Air Invasion was detected by Kids Next Door Radar and called in a warning. Although the operators, Privates Numbuh 13, and Numbuh 253, reported a target, a newly-assigned officer who just graduated from Kids Next Door Arctic Prison at the thinly manned Intercept Center, Numbuh 2, presumed the scheduled arrival of six S.T.A.F.F. bombers was the source. The direction from which the aircraft were coming was close (only a few degrees separated the two inbound courses), while the operators had never seen a formation as large on radar, they neglected to tell Numbuh 2 of its size, while Tyler, for security reasons, could not tell them the B-17s were due (even though it was widely known). First Wave The first attack wave of 183 KTD Class G.l.i.d.e.r.s. & D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.S. was launched From New York City Just North of Rural Fields, As the first wave approached Rural Airfield KND radar at K Point was confused as the Disguised Kid Titans of Demoral Invasion Fleet Drew Closer Into Kids Next Door Territory. Several KND Tree houses were Destroyed the moment after the Disguised G.l.i.d.e.r.s. & D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.S. Were Revealed approached land, and one at least radioed a somewhat incoherent warning. Other warnings from air ships in the skies above Pennsylvania were still being processed or awaiting confirmation when the attacking KTD air threats began bombing and strafing. Nevertheless it is not clear any warnings would have had much effect even if they had been interpreted correctly and much more promptly. The air portion of the attack on Rural Fields began at 7:48 a.m. with the attack on Kaneohe. A total of 353 Kid Titans of Demoral H.o.r.n.e.t.s. arrived in two waves reached Rural Fields. Slow, vulnerable Gunships led the first wave, exploiting the first moments of surprise to attack the most important Tree houses present The 171 Kid Titan of Demoral Air Vehicles in the second wave attacked the Air Corps' Outside The Tree houses on the windward side of the town, while the rest of the air attack pounced the countryside. The only aerial opposition came from a handful of M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O., S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. and some C.O.O.L.B.U.S. transports, but many of these defenses were easily shot down before they Could leave the ground. Kids In Tree houses awoke to the sounds of alarms, bombs exploding, and War Outside, prompting bleary-eyed men into dressing as they ran to Battle stations. (The famous message, "Air raid Rural Fields. This is not drill.", was sent from the headquarters of Patrol Wing Two, the first senior Pennsylvania command to respond.) The defenders were very unprepared. Second Wave The second wave was divided into three groups. One was tasked to attack The Kids Next Door Ground Defenses such as Pill Boxes Vehicles Ext... Around the Tree House Zone. The separate sections arrived at the attack point almost simultaneously, from several directions. Ninety minutes after it began, the attack was over. 2,386 Kids Next Door Male and Female were Stunned, a further 1,139 wounded. Eighteen Tree Houses were Destroyed while another fifteen went up In Smoke, including Kids Next Door Arcades and their very famous Rainbow Monkey Convention, located on the fairgrounds just west of Rural Fields. Third Wave Although the Kid Titan Demoral concentrated on Tree Houses, they did not ignore other targets. The light Fun Spots where the Kids Next Door Usually Hang Out, and the movie theaters, and recess areas all along both the towns and fields were hit as well. Out of the 402 Kids Next Door air Vehicles in The Pennsylvania Sector, 188 were destroyed and 159 damaged, 155 of them on the ground. Almost none were actually ready to take off to defend the The Whole Field. 33 S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s in Pennsylvania, 24 were destroyed, and six others damaged beyond repair. (The three on patrol returned undamaged.) Friendly fire brought down some KND planes on top of that. By than the third air raid of Kid Titan of Demoral Air attacks commenced and Later attacks The barracks Stunning additional personnel. Fifty-five Kid Titan of Demoral air K's were Stunned in the action. 414 available Air Vehicles, 29 were lost during the battle (nine in the first attack wave, 12 in the second, 20 In the Third), with another 74 damaged by antiaircraft fire from the ground. Hours after teh third Air Raid was unleashed, the Kid Titans of Demoral Land Invasion arrived in from the North unexpectedly and stormed the Kids Next Door boarder line in which lead into the Fields, this change of events would later begin the grown war of Rural fields. Although the Third Wave, bringing an end to the Air Invasion had ended in victory for the KTD, several V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E.'s. D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.S., and Gliders would remain behind in order to aide the Ground Attack with the H.O.R.N.E.T.'s Ground Theater KTD operatives occupy Sector 10 Battle of Sector R Attack on Luna 4 Occupation of East Rural Fourth Wave of The Air Invasion KND Last Stand At Moon Town Moon Town KTD Invade Moon Town KND Reinforcements From Japan Arrive Tide Turns One Last Counter Offensive KTD With Draw From Rural Fields ''The Aftermath 'Trivia' *''The Battle of Rural Fields shared Similarity towards the Attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7th of 1941, and also shares Similarities towards the Battle of Jaburo of the One Year War in Mobile Suit Gundam, in the year UC.0079... *''Before Jupiter, and Saturn, Rural Fields was known to be the most largest engagement in the 1990's...'' Category:Battles Category:The K-Civil War Category:1997 Category:Canon Events Category:Kid War Engagements